


Röstarpaket för Hugo-priset 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Hugo-priset, Om AO3
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Vårt Eget Arkiv) blevi år Hugo-nominerat i kategorin Bästa relaterade verk! Detta är en enastående prestation och vi är överlyckliga över att Hugo-röstarna uppmärksammat den otroliga gemensamma ansträngning som AO3 utgör.Här kommer information om AO3, dess ursprung, några nyckelfunktioner samt teamet som gör det hela möjligt. Du kan också kolla inden tjusiga PDF vi har skickat in inför Hugopaketet 2019!





	Röstarpaket för Hugo-priset 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/swedish/swedish_-_archive_stats.png)

### Om AO3

Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Vårt Eget Arkiv) är ett icke vinstdrivande, okommersiellt arkiv som skapats och drivs av fans och som är till för transformativa verk av fans, som fanfiction, konst, videor och podfic skapade av fans. Vår [öppna källkod](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) är från grunden byggd av fans för fans, och körs på servrar som ägs av vår icke vinstdrivande moderorganisation, [OTW (Organisationen för Transformativa Verk)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

Våra användare är alla sorters fans—tonåringar och farföräldrar, nybörjarskribenter och professionella upphovspersoner—från hela världen, som skapar verk av fans för fandoms som [vinnare av Hugo-priset](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [Historisk RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [poddar](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works) och väldigt mycket mer. Majoriteten av AO3s användare väljer att använda engelska som sitt fandomspråk, men vi ger dem möjlighet att publicera och interagera på det språk de föredrar, vilket det än må vara.

Vi är stolta över att erbjuda en plattform där skapare av alla slag kan publicera sina verk utan annonser och utan att vara rädda att deras verk ska försvinna. Vi bygger AO3 och vi äger servrarna—det är faktiskt till detta största delen av vår [budget](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422) går—men det är inte det enda vi och våra systerprojekt gör. Vi [räddar och står värd för sådant innehåll skapat av fans som befinner sig i riskzonen](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Vi erbjuder [juridisk rådgivning](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) för att värna fans rätt att skapa, göra remixer och transformera. Och vare sig du arbetar på ett episkt verk med 100 000 ord eller har en snabbskissad seriestripp, så välkomnar vi dig att publicera och dela ditt verk med fangemenskapen. Mer än 1,9 miljoner fans besöker oss varje dag och vi är alltid glada över att få ännu fler besökare.

  


### Vårt team

[OTWs](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) medarbetare består av 750 volontärer, som nästan samtliga gör ett jobb som påverkar AO3 på ett meningsfullt sätt. Vi är programmerare, systemadministratörer, [taggorganiserare](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), supportmedarbetare, policyupprätthållare, översättare, [arkivräddare](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), jurister och specialister på dokumentation. Vi är stolta över det arbete vi gör, och allt gör vi gratis.

Ibland jobbar vi också med externa leverantörer, särskilt för att stora AO3-förändringar ska kunna implementeras så snabbt och effektivt som möjligt. Detta kan vi göra tack vare [generösa gåvor från våra användare och supportrar](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/swedish/swedish_-_drive.png)

Kort sagt, vi finansieras av många människor gemensamt och vi är stolta över varje person som hjälper till att göra vårt arbete möjligt.

  


### Vårt ursprung

Fandom är välkänt för att uppmuntra en [gåvoekonomi](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518). Genom tiderna har verk av fans delats fritt: band, DVDer, böcker och fanzines skickades ut gratis eller till självkostnadspris och fans återbetalade genom att vara generösa när andra fans behövde hjälp. Med internets uppgång på 90-talet kom nya, fantastiska möjligheter: för första gången kunde fans i hela världen lätt hitta varandra, diskutera sina favoriter och dela med sig av sina verk på ett ögonblick. Men när internet växte blev det också mer kommersiellt. Webbplatser, arkiv och sociala nätverksplatser var alla platser för fans som i slutändan tjänade pengar åt någon annan än de fans som stod för innehållet. Samtidigt blev fans en alltmer tydlig och säljbar demografisk kategori som uppvaktades av media genom webbserier, extramaterial, spel och sociala medier. 

Detta stod klart i maj 2007 vid släppet av [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), det första storskaliga försöket att kommersialisera fandom, såväl som [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) på [LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal), en kampanj som innebar att mer än 500 konton som bedömdes vara pornografiska blev raderade, däribland fangemenskaper och bloggar tillhörande våldtäktsoffer. Många fans påverkades av dessa raderingar; de förlorade berättelser, kommentarer och diskussioner, såväl som möjligheten att kommunicera med andra fans. Fandom insåg plötsligt att dess gemenskaper var beroende av plattformar som profiterade på fansens användning och innehåll, men inte prioriterade eller ens brydde sig om deras behov. Dessutom insåg fandom att den länge så framgångsrika strategin med att flyga under mediebolagens radar inte längre fungerade. 

Det var i detta läge som astolat skrev inlägget som skulle leda till OTW och AO3. Med titeln [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Ett eget arkiv), anspelade inlägget på Virginia Woolfs feministiska manifest, _A Room of One's Own_ (Ett eget rum), i vilket Woolf diskuterar en kvinnlig skribents behov av att ha egna pengar och ett eget rum. astolat argumenterade för något närbesläktat för skribenter inom fandom (och fans som skapar andra typer av verk):

> Vi behöver ett eget centralt arkiv, något som animemusicvideos.org. Något som INTE skulle gömma sig för google eller undvika att nämnas offentligt och som klart och tydligt skulle argumentera för att vår hobby är laglig, som inte skulle försöka tjäna pengar på andras intellektuella rättigheter utan istället göra det lättare för oss att tillsammans bejaka vår hobby och skapa en välkomnande miljö för nya fans som utgår från vår historia och vår gemenskap.

På bara några dagar hade inlägget fått hundratals kommentarer. En del var från personer som var upprymda och ville hjälpa till med att få igång projektet. Andra började göra önskelistor över hur de ville att arkivet skulle se ut, och mycket av det är fortfarande grundsatser för vårt arbete:

  * **Icke kommersiellt och icke vinstdrivande**
    * AO3 skulle drivas av en icke vinstdrivande organisation, alltså utan annonser och med mindre risk för att sajten försvann. De skulle, för att citera [Speranzas stridsrop](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), "äga serverjäklarna".
  * **Multifandom och inkluderande**
    * För att AO3 skulle bli framgångsrikt som lagringsplats för fandom skulle det behöva omfatta och inkludera allt. Verk med alla åldersgränser och alla sorters innehåll skulle tillåtas, med varningar och taggar för att hjälpa läsare att söka upp eller undvika känsliga ämnen utifrån tycke och smak.
  * **Skaparkontroll**
    * Många arkiv gjorde det svårt för skapare att ta bort sina verk. Många online-plattformar hindrade inte sökmotorer från att spåra innehåll. AO3 skulle ge skaparna möjligheten både att ladda upp och att enkelt radera sina verk, att låsa sitt innehåll till att vara tillgängligt endast för AO3-användare, och att hindra sökmotorer från att lista deras verk. Det skulle också tillåta skapare att undvika anonyma kommentarer och att radera kommentarer vid behov.
  * **Nyckelfunktioner**
    * Många av de funktioner som efterfrågades har blivit väsentliga för AO3, som dess taggnings- och sökfunktioner, liksom möjligheten att ladda ned verk, köra utmaningar för fans och skapa rekommendationslistor. Andra funktioner jobbar vi fortfarande med, som att kunna husera andra mediaformat direkt på våra servrar.



  


### Några nyckelfunktioner

#### Kommentarer och kudos (beröm)

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/swedish/swedish_-_work_stats.png)

De flesta arkiv för fans tillåter kommentarer, som gör det möjligt för användare att kommunicera med skapare och lämna ord av uppmuntran, eller kritik. Vi har lagt till kudos (beröm), som fungerar på liknande sätt som “gilla” och tillåter användare att snabbt och enkelt uttrycka uppmuntran till verk de har tyckt om. Flitiga AO3-användare är vana att se "You have already left kudos here. :)" (Du har redan lämnat beröm här)

#### Samlingar och utmaningar

Samlingar låter användare samla verk eller bokmärken utifrån ett specifikt tema eller en särskild anledning, som kan vara allt från en favoritrelation till verk baserade på julavsnitt av Doctor Who. AO3 stödjer också två typer av utmaningar: Gåvoutbyten och Prompt Memes. Ett av de största gåvoutbytena i fandom, [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), hålls årligen på våra servrar och fans av alla slag kör [andra utmaningar](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) under året.

#### Öppna Dörrar

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/swedish/swedish_-_open_doors.png)

Ungefär 2% av verken på AO3 har importerats hit av vårt systerprojekt, [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Öppna Dörrar). De har som syfte att bevara hotat innehåll som är skapat av fans. Dessa verk fanns urspunglingen i [online-arkiv som stod under hot att stängas](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) och tappa sitt innehåll, och som nu bevaras i särskilda samlingar på AO3.

#### Nedladdningar

Alla verk kan laddas ned i [fem format](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), perfekt för läsning i farten eller när AO3 har annonserat att sajten kommer att ligga nere för planerat underhåll.

#### Taggar

[Taggar](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) är en viktig del av AO3-upplevelsen; det är de som gör att användarna kan hitta de verk de letar efter, oavsett relation, åldersgräns eller tema. Användare kan tagga i det format som är mest användbart eller naturligt för dem, och vårt team med över 350 taggorganisatörer länkar ihop dessa taggar till enkelt sökbara koncept. Till exempel kommer [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works) också att ge träff på verk taggade med Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence eller Will Laurence/Tharkay. Relaterade koncept länkas också: [Space Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) och [Space Battles](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) hittas båda under metataggen [Outer Space](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works), tillsammans med andra relaterade termer som [Astronauts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [Spaceships](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works) och till och med [Space Whales](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### Nytt och anmärkningsvärt

AO3[växer och utvecklas konstant](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Här är några av höjdpunkterna från 2018:

  * AO3 växte med nästan 4000 nya fandom, 410 000 registrerade användare och strax under 900 000 verk (för att inte nämna miljontals visningar, kommentarer och beröm). 
    * Vi passerade både [30 000 fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) och [4 miljoner verk av fans](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * Öppna Dörrar genomförde [11 arkivimporter](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * AO3s sökfunktion genomgick en [större uppgradering](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575) för att göra det lättare och snabbare att söka efter verk, taggar, bokmärken och personer. 
    * Tack vare de nya filtreringsmöjligheterna kan användare enkelt skapa specifika sökningar som [alla Sherlock Holmes-verk som publicerats 2018 och är exakt 221 ord långa](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) och [Lord of The Rings/Game of Thrones-crossovers som inte har med vare sig Frodo Baggins eller Arya Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Vi erbjöd också en uppdaterad lista över [dolda sökoperatörer](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) för alla som vill förbättra sökningar ytterligare.
  * [AO3 började stödja teckenuppsättningen UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) i alla textfält. Detta innebär inte bara bättre stöd för fler icke-latinska alfabet, utan ger oss också åtkomst till emoji! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * Vi har också [förbättrat ordräkningsfunktionen för verk på kinesiska, japanska och thai](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Vi har uppdaterat vårt inloggningssystem för avancerad säkerhet och underhållsmöjlighet.
  * Vi har uppdaterat våra [Användarvillkor](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) för att möta kraven i EUs [regler för generellt dataskydd (GDPR)](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518).




End file.
